


Accidental Blonde

by seonghwazz



Series: Seongjoong :) [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Chaos, I was on crack as I wrote this don’t mind me y’all, M/M, Shenanigans, a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/seonghwazz
Summary: Teenage!Seongjoong Shenanigans.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Kim Hongjoong - Relationship
Series: Seongjoong :) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Accidental Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! Enjoy this short Seongjoong! Oh god I’ve gone MIA, haven’t I? Sorry about my disappearance, guys. I swear I’ll get around to updating BTM, I swear. I’ve got a chapter started and it should be done soon. Thanks for bearing with me y’all!

Hongjoong curls his knees up to his chest as he stares up at the bright night sky, which is littered with stars. He shuffles up the cold slates of his house’s rooftop, snow sliding down beside him and landing on the ground ten feet below him. Hongjoong glances across the street to the house that belonged to the Parks. The lights were out in Seonghwa’s room, but he knew that the boy was awake. 

Feeling tired, Hongjoong slid off the roof and carefully climbed back into his window. His eyes darted around his supposedly empty room, but he nearly screams when he sees a familiar face in his room. “What the  _ heck _ are you doing, Park Seonghwa?!”, Hongjoong hisses, dusting snow off his pants. “Do you know how much trouble you could be in if your parents found you here? You’re an idiot, you know that?” 

Seonghwa shrugs from where he’s standing in the dark. “I can’t risk turning a light on, so hang on”, Hongjoong grumbles. He turns on his phone flashlight and shines it at a beanbag in the corner of his room, gesturing fro Seonghwa to take a seat. “So”, Hongjoong drawls. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Seonghwa fiddles with his fingers, finally sighing. “Look”, Seonghwa starts, speaking for the first time that evening. “I think I might’ve done something to my hair.” Hongjoong sits taller, cocking his head to the side. “You think?”

“Yeah, I think.” Seonghwa was blushing in the dark.

Hongjoong rolls his eyes. “I’ll help you know then, idiot.” He stepped over to the beanbag where Seonghwa was sitting and shined his phone flashlight onto his hair. “Holy shit, Hwa”, Hongjoong exclaimed, running his fingers through Seonghwa’s locks. “It’s  _ blonde _ . Hell, what did you do?” Seonghwa chuckles nervously, coughing. “Uh...I got bored and thought that it would be a good idea to bleach it? My parents don’t know yet. Oh god, this is going to be hard to explain to them tomorrow. Hong, please come up with an idea to get me out of this? You always come up with the best ideas.” Hongjoong groans, and beckons Seonghwa over. “The pharmacy’s open 24/7, right? Let’s grab some hair dye.”

He cracked the door to his room open and shoved a puzzled Seonghwa out the door. “The hell are you doing, Hong?”, Seonghwa hissed, as he was pushed out of the room by his tiny neighbor (and best friend). “Shush”, Hongjoong grumbled, running down the stairs two at a time. “You can wear my spare coat; it’s by the door. Quick, let’s go!” Hongjoong and Seonghwa ran out the door (Seonghwa was wearing Hongjoong’s too-small Converse), dashing down the street to the pharmacy. The store owner stared at them from behind his counter, an eyebrow raised suspiciously at the two teens. “Where the heck is the hair dye?”, Seonghwa asked, looking through the aisles.

“Here”, Hongjoong yelled from an aisle over. He was holding a box of purple dye, a mischievous grin on his face. Hongjoong tossed Seonghwa the box, which the older boy caught easily. “You think that purple will look good on me?”

“Duh. Your entire being practically screams purple.” Seonghwa blushes at the compliment and pays for the dye. The man behind the counter sighs, handing Seonghwa his change; he must deal with lots of teens having an epiphany in the middle of the night. The two of them race back to Hongjoong’s house to start the dyeing process before their parents realized that they weren’t asleep. It was currently three a.m. in the morning; not too late. Hongjoong and Seonghwa sneak up the stairs, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

“Okay”, Hongjoong whispers, as they sit down in his bathroom. “I’ll start dyeing your hair. Don’t you dare move.” Seonghwa sits down on the side of Hongjoong’s bathtub, his joints popping. “What are you, an old man with arthritis?”, Hongjoong chuckles, as he puts on the latex gloves included in the packing. He carefully pours one bottle of liquid into another, shaking the mixture for three minutes (as instructed by the instructions on the box). He then screws on a foam spritzer cap, squirting the mixture onto his gloved hands. He massages the dye into Seonghwa’s hair, the adrenaline slowly wearing off. “I’ll leave it in for twenty minutes, okay? Let’s both get some shut-eye for a while.” 

The so-called “shut-eye” ends with Hongjoong’s parents finding the two of them asleep in the bathroom, the foaming dye still in Seonghwa’s hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are MUCH appreciated!


End file.
